


Orders

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a wonderful Reverse Au by Mythoughtcrime on tumblr where heroes are villains and villains are heroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> http://mythoughtcrime.tumblr.com/tagged/reverse%20au

“MITAKA! REPORT TO ME, NOW!” Several other soldiers on the floor turned to look at the target of the General’s shouting, eyebrows raised in surprise. Dopheld Mitaka blushed, unconsciously sweeping off his hat before approaching the General, trying and failing not to look nervous before him. He had just returned from one of his missions, not even given the chance to wipe the sweat off of his face yet.

“Sir?” he asked.

“Mitaka, what were you thinking?!” Hux demanded.

“Sir, I had to do something.”

“You should have called for back-up!”

“There was no time for back-up! That disgusting little droid was already sending word back to come and collect those Younglings. Someone had to rush in and stop it before they were taken away.”

“What’s going on?”

Hux turned at Ben’s voice, gesturing to Mitaka as the Force-user approached. “Mitaka decided that going on a suicide mission alone would be a good idea,” he said.

Ben blinked, turning his attention to the other with a raised eyebrow. “Is this true?”

Mitaka blushed, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “I couldn’t just let them be taken away to one of the Re-Education centers,” he mumbled. He flinched back a step when Ben approached but he held still when a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder.

“How many Younglings?”

“At least a score or more.”

Ben nodded, smiling at Mitaka now. “You did a good job.”

“Ben!” Hux protested.

“The mission wasn’t compromised and he was able to save others, General. I understand that our men need to stay on target but just this once…I think Mitaka here should be commended for what he did.”

Hux sighed but soon relented, looking over at the other. “Just make sure you call for back-up next time?”

Mitaka laughed, nodding his head as he threw up a salute. “Yes, Sir!”


End file.
